Switched
by kimbo17
Summary: What if Bella lived in La Push and was with Jacob? What would happen when Edward and Bella meet for the first time?.........My best friend wrote this story and asked me to post it for her......Hope you like it....


I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse...

**Chapter 1:**

I walked into the kitchen to tell dad bye, and that I was going to Jacob's house. Last week Jacob told me his deepest secret- he was a werewolf. At first, I thought he was just joking until he got into a fight with Quill. H turned into a gigantic wolf and launched at Quill who was also one. Ever since, I knew why he had to leave a lot and why he was so warm.

"Hey dad, I'm going over to Jacob's house before the bonfire. I'll see you later" I said to Charlie. Charlie was the police chef of La Push- ever though there wasn't much danger here.

"Alright Bells. No later than midnight, you here me?" He said in a fatherly tone.

"Sure, sure." I said as I walked out the door.

I half-ran to my car because it was raining today. It looks like we may not get to have out bonfire tonight. Shockingly, I didn't even trip and fall on my way to the car. Once inside the car, I turned up the heat and headed to Jacob's house.

The drive was short and peaceful. I had time to think about what Jake said about me and him yesterday.

(Flashback)

" Bella, I just want you to know that I love you and that I would do anything for you." Jake said as we walked hand-in-hand across the beach.

"I love you too, Jacob" I whispered.

I really didn't know what to say. Was he asking me out? Well, I guess I have no reason to say no. I mean, I do love Jacob. So what's the problem.

Then he leaned down and kissed me on the lips with his fire hot mouth. I flinched back.

(End of Flashback)

I was in font if his house now. Someone looked out of the window. I t must have been Jake because he ran outside as soon as the curtain closed.

"Hey, Bella!" Jake said as she stood right in front of me.

"Hey. What's going on?"

"Um, nothing much." He said

"It looks look's like we can't have that bonfire tonight." He said as we walked into the house at this point.

"Hey, Bella. It look's like you all might have to stay here instead. The rain is supposed to pick up later on." Billy said.

"Oh, that's okay." I said

Jacob and I sat on the couch in silence.

"Jacob, is Bella going with you all tonight?" Billy asked breaking the long silence. Jacob looked displeased at the question.

"Where are you all going?" I asked in a curious tone.

Jacob turned to look at me. He said nothing. Then he turned back to his father and then Billy wheeled his way out of the small living room.

He waited to hear Billy's bedroom door shut before he spoke up.

"The gang and I are going to this open field at about two tonight. There, we will have a meeting with the _blood-suckers _that live around here. I don't think-" I cut him off.

"I want to go!" I half screamed. I always wanted to know what went on between the werewolves and vampires.

"Fine" he said smugly, "You can go, but you have to stay by my side at all times. Bella, I don't want you to get hurt."

I laughed.

"Like I would get hurt. Come on Jake, you all know what goes on and you can protect me." He smiled

"Okay, I'll pick you up at one-thirty. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." I said

I felt happy that I could finally see why there was a rivalry between the vampires and werewolves,

Later on that night.

There was a tap on my window. It was Jacob.

"Hey. You ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah," I said "Lets go"

I was so excited. It was a Friday night and the beginning of out school's fall break.

"Kay, get on my back." Jacob said

I looked at him in an odd way. Was he joking?

"Come on you little wimp." He said laughing.

I smirked at him but he didn't seem to noticed as he pulled me on his back. He started running faster than a normal person.

We were at the field with-in minutes standing next to the whole pack. Jacob set me down and grabbed my hand. He pulled me towards the others.

Sam stepped forward.

"Hello Bella, its nice to know that your safe here with us." I smiled.

Soon the vampires would be here and then I could see who they really were. I sat down on a large bolder and waited.

The whole pack turned in one direction. They looked like statues. I knew that the vampires would soon be here. I looked in the same direction the pack did, but I couldn't see anything. I sat there, motionless, as I waited for the vampires to walk out of the forest.

One after another, seven beautiful creatures walked out of the forest.

**Please R&R...**


End file.
